Taken by surprise
by KissMeSterek
Summary: Stiles gets a ride home from Derek... and more...


**Taken by surprise**

He caught Stiles staring at him from across the bar. Lips slightly parted, his eyes not leaving Derek's body for one second while he was pushing through the crowd, trying to get to Jackson, trying not to let him get to Danny first.  
Too late. The bodies started dropping and falling to the ground around him, people started panicking, screaming. Of course Jackson got away.  
Later the police would blame drugs because some of the victims claimed to have seen a huge lizard on the dance floor.

When Derek got into his car and pulled off the parking lot, Stiles stood outside the club, looking kind of lost in between all those ambulances and police cars with their flashing blue lights and people frantically running around looking for their friends and loved ones.  
He contemplated a few seconds, clenched his jaw, rolled his eyes and stopped right in front of Stiles.

_"Get in." _he snarls._"Get in before your dad sees you!"_

_"I... you mean... me? I... okay..." _Stiles stammered and sat down in the passenger seat.  
_"Thanks, man."_

Derek didn't even shoot a glance at him. Not once. The entire drive. Then the car stopped. Stiles looked around but couldn't make out one familiar spot. They must have ended up somewhere at the edge of town. He could see a couple of ramshackle houses here and there, and rail tracks leading into a massive hangar. It was too dark to recognize anything else.

_"I'm sorry to break this to you, but this is not exactly where I live..."_

Derek turned his head and stared at Stiles with piercing green eyes. _"I know. Get out." _

_"Never been a man of many words, have you, Derek? Where are we, man?"_

_"Get out of my car, Stiles." _Derek said calm but determined and Stiles did as he was told.

They made their way into the old hangar and even though Stiles was wary, he couldn't help but follow Derek. He blamed his hormones (which did what they wanted with him and his body anyway) and his rapidly growing crush on the alpha.

It was dark and dusty inside. It looked like a basement... boxes and tools everywhere, metal posts and broken beer bottles on the floor and right at the back an old, discarded wagon which Derek disappeared in.  
Stiles pushed the folding door open and followed him. He climbed the two steps and walked flat into Derek who stared at him with green eyes. Stiles' whole body began to tingle.  
They stood there like that for a couple of seconds until Derek started to shove Stiles through the narrow aisle between seats and pushing him towards the end of the train.

_"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" _

Another push to his back.

_"Derek, I..., what are you... OH..."_

He had finally stopped from shoving him and Stiles was staring at a mattress in front of him.  
The younger man looked at Derek, puzzled.  
"Oh..." was still the only thing he managed to get out and when Derek took a step towards him, Stiles backed up, still confused, not knowing what was going on but somehow expecting something -_anything -_ to happen.  
Derek stretched out his arm, got hold of Stiles' red hoodie and pulled the teenager towards him. Panic-stricken, Stiles didn't even realize what was happening until he felt Derek's lips crashing into his, his stubble rub against his face, hard and rough like he'll never kiss Stiles again after this.  
He let go of Stiles and pushed him down into the mattress. Derek stood and removed his hoodie and t-shirt, then lowered himself to his knees before him.

His hands where on Stiles' shoulders, slowly moving down his arms, touching his chest. He smirked when he heard a soft moan escaping Stiles' throat. He found his nipples and swirled his tongue around them, kissing them, climbing lower with each swirl, with each kiss until he reached his crotch. Stiles lay down and lifted his hips. Obligingly, Derek removed his jeans and boxers and freed the teenager's achingly hard cock, pre-cum glistening in the scarce lighting.  
He pulled Stiles back to the edge of the mattress. His eyes widened as he spread his legs and traced kisses up his inner thigh tenderly, arousing him even more. Stiles could feel Derek's hot breath lingering on the delicate skin between his thighs and he had to concentrate more than ever not to shoot his load right there and then.  
Derek's tongue darted out and lightly brushed over the tip of Stiles' dick, then he wrapped his wet lips all over it and started sucking. Derek's hot mouth all around his length was the best thing he had ever felt. In fact, he had never even dreamed of experiencing such ecstasy and lust.

_"I'm gonna cum..." _

Naturally, the teenager couldn't help himself and Derek soon found his mouth full of cum as Stiles erupted violently, spraying burst after burst down his throat. With every wave of cum, Stiles' body surged, his muscles throughout his body followed suit and his breathing almost stopped.  
Derek raised Stiles' legs over his shoulders and began to lick the inside of his entrance. His tongue pierced Stiles' virgin hold and he started using his fingers to widen the opening.  
The younger man's soft moans turned into loud groans - half pain, half pleasure and Derek felt the need to immerse himself completely into his pink walls. To fill him the way he was meant to be filled.  
He shed his clothes, tore them off in the blind rage, the sudden need to bury himself deep into the core of him. Derek flipped Stiles over on his belly and knelt over him, pinned him down and took him with a single powerful stroke. He cried out as he thrust deep and paused before he pulled his cock out, then back in.  
He felt Stiles stretch as the head slipped past; he felt the hole close a little around the tip that was wider. He could have cum right there but tried to wait. He kept slowly pushing as Stiles had a tense painful look on his face.

"_Are you okay man?"_ Derek asked.

All Stiles could do was shake his head yes. Derek smirked and pushed all the way in, he leaned down and kissed Stiles with more passion then before and began to thrust.  
His strokes soon became intense; his cock rubbed past Stiles' insides, pulling the rectum wall out a little and pushing back in. The constant push and pull on his prostate was beginning to push Stiles over the edge again. When Derek began to pump faster and harder, Stiles' hips arched to meet his stroke for stroke. Every muscle within Derek tensed and the terrible hunger increased the rhythm driving them both to the brink and over into depths of pleasure. His own body burning with the pleasure of a release so intense he could barely stand it.  
Both men were moaning as Derek found himself pounding and panting, his head rolled a little as he was in complete ecstasy and pleasure. Derek grunted as he felt his body surge with every blow of cum that went into the younger men.  
He reached between Stiles' legs for his leaking cock. One, two, three strokes, that was all it took to drive him over he edge again, covering Derek's hand the mattress beneath them in thick cum.

He collapsed on top of Stiles, both men panting, their bodies still tingling from what had just happened.  
And for once, Stiles was utterly speechless...


End file.
